Tales of The Originals : Shadow Love
by Kol and Elena
Summary: AN: Bonnie sells Elena and Caroline to Klaus and Kol for revenge But Elena finds herself drawn to Kol for unexplained reasons
1. Chapter 1 Sold

AN: Bonnie sells Elena and Caroline to Klaus and Kol for revenge

Co-written with Irx001 check out her story Do you want it

Chapter 1 Sold

Elena was waiting in the foyer of the Mikaelson house her face was still wet with tears from where Bonnie had told her and Caroline that they had been sold Klaus and his younger brother Kol to be their sex and blood whores to get them out of her sight.

Elena glanced at herself she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans a grey vest top with black hearts on it and a v necked black cardigan.

Kol was next to her in their room his chest was bare and he only wore a pair of blue faded jeans.

"Well what do we have here?" Kol asked Elena, smirking. Elena tried to look confident but it was hard when you were being sold off as a sex slave basically.

"If you're gonna kill me please just do it." Elena said, still sniffling. Kol came closer to her caressed her face. Elena shuddered at his touch, she hated all of this foreplay she just wanted to get this over with.

"Oh sweetheart I'm not going to kill you, yet." he said smiling at her. She choked back the tears as Kol started to remove her top. Elena couldn't help but go along with what he was doing and she also couldn't deny how hot Kol was but she still didn't want to do this. After he got rid of her vest and shirt, he leaned down and kissed her. Elena kissed him back and she admitted to herself that yeah, he was a good kisser. He grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him. He lead them closer to his bed and Elena felt her heart rate increase knowing she was about to have sex with an original vampire.

"Please, Kol. . ." she pleaded, hoping for him to take it easy on her. Kol smirked and started to unbutton her jeans. Elena whimpered as she got out of them and Kol quickly got rid of jeans as well.

"Oh baby, stop crying. It will be alright, you'll be screaming my name later." he whispered in her ear. Elena gulped and fought back the tears as he laid her down on the bed. Kol kissed her roughly as he rubbed her southern region. Elena tried to hold back a moan as he continued to massage her south pole. Kol decided to skip the rest of the foreplay; he was just interested in getting into her body. Kol ripped her bra and panties off and Elena looked at him, fear in her dark eyes. He saw that and smirked; he took off his boxers and entered her roughly.

"Please, stop!" Elena whined from the pain of the fast intrusion. Kol didn't seem to care as he started to build up a steady pace.

The pain turned to pleasure and Elena couldn't help but moan out.

"Told you, it would get better." Kol said huskily. Elena still felt horrible for doing this but Kol was really good. He decided to be creative so as he was going in and out of her, he bit her neck. Elena screamed in pain and pleasure, her feelings were all so hazy it was hard to tell.

She felt her climax in reach and Kol pulled away from her neck, blood dripping off the side of his mouth as he kissed her again.

He kissed her with bruising force as she felt her climax peak she pulled away.

"KOL!" she screamed in ecstasy. Kol released inside of her and groaned as he climaxed as well. He pulled out of her and they both got under the sheets.

"Now how bad was that?" Kol asked Elena who was trying not to cry from what had just happened.

It was the best sex she had ever had but it wasn't with the guy she wanted it to be with.

She brought the covers up to her chin, trying not cry in front of Kol who looked very satisfied with himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood Brothers

Hello Dear Readers this story is being co-written and chapter was written by Draco-Harry-Lover-1

Chapter 2 Blood Brothers

Elena woke up the next morning with the sun pouring in her face.

Elena stretched and realized she was still naked in Kol's bed.

Elena looked next to her and saw Kol was fast asleep.

Elena slowly got up and put her clothes on from last night. Elena quietly walked out of the room and downstairs.

When she got downstairs she saw her best friend Caroline trying to sneak out.

"Caroline" Elena said.

Caroline jumped and turned around to shush her.

"I can't take this shit" Caroline was pointing upstairs. 

"Neither can I" Elena said showing Caroline her bite mark on her neck. 

"Yeah, we need to leave" Caroline opened the door.

Elena and Caroline stepped out of the house and quietly shut the door behind them.

They looked at each other and smiled, they started walking away from the big house.

When they got out of the gates with no problem and started walking, Elena stopped.

"Caroline?" Elena asked.

"What? Come on we need to leave" Caroline said confused to why she stopped. 

"That seemed really easy" Elena said. 

"Because it was that easy" Said a familiar voice.

Caroline and Elena gave a panicked look towards each other and then turned to see Kol and Klaus wearing identical smirks.

"Fuck, run" Caroline said.

Elena and her broke out into a run.

"They never learn do they brother?" Asked Kol looking at Klaus. 

"Never" Klaus looking at his little brother.

They broke out into a run and in a matter of seconds Klaus had Caroline and Kol had Elena.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kol asked pulling Elena closer to him. 

"Away" Elena said frightened. 

"Well because of both of your stunts, you girls know you will have to be punished" Klaus said looking at Caroline.

Caroline continued to struggle.

"Please! Just let us go!" Caroline shouted desperately. 

"Nope" Klaus said then dragged Caroline back to the house.

Kol threw Elena over his shoulders and she started kicking feet.

"Let me go!" Elena shouted.

Kol just ignored her.

When they got back to the house, Kol dragged Elena up the stairs and to their room.

When they were inside Kol locked the door and pushed Elena against the wall.

"How dare you disobey me" Kol looked into her brown eyes. 

"Please Kol" Elena had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to try and run away!" Kol spat.

Kol took Elena to the bed and pushed her down so she was laying on her back. When she tried to get up Kol pushed her back down.

"Stay down" Kol whispered roughly in her ear.

Kol straddled her waist and took his shirt off. Kol kissed Elena roughly.

When Elena was forced to kiss back she felt his fangs bite her tongue.

Kol wasn't taking things easier this time because he basically ripped Elena's clothes off her body and bit her harshly in the neck sucking out some blood.

Elena whimpered from the pain.

"Kol please, you're hurting me" Elena whispered.

Kol broke away from her neck and took his clothes off also.

Kol ripped off Elena's bra and underwear and pulled down his boxers.

They were both fully naked on the bed and from down the hall they could hear Caroline's soft whimpers.

Elena shut her eyes tight because she knew Kol wasn't going to go easy on her.

"Should have thought of that when you ran" Kol said in her ear.

Kol thrust into her and Elena screamed out in pain. Kol was rougher then before.

Kol started to give deep, hard thrusts into Elena while she whimpered from the pain. Kol gripped her waist hard enough to leave bruises.

Kol sucked some more of Elena's blood out and then kissed her already swollen lips.

Eventually the pain subsided and Elena moaned.

"Good girl" Kol whispered before he started to suck on her collar bone.

After a couple more hard thrusts Elena felt she was at her climax.

"KOL!" Elena moaned as she came.

Kol thrust a couple more times before he came. Kol let out a groan when he came.

Kol pulled out of her and stood up, Kol redressed himself and helped Elena up.

"Get dressed" Said Kol. 

"You ripped them" Elena tried to avoid his eyes but he made her look at him.

"In my walk in closet there are clothes for you, get dressed" Kol ordered and left.

Elena walked into the walk in closet to see that the left side was Kol's side and the right was Elena's.

Elena looked to see that the clothing was all revealing.

Elena sighed.

"Figures" Elena murmured.

Elena picked out a pink matching bra set with a black v-neck t-shirt, blue jean short shorts with chucks. Elena was surprised to see chucks in the closet.

Elena got a pair of socks and got dressed. When she was finished, she walked downstairs and into the living room to see Caroline in revealing clothes.

"You to" Caroline said.

"Yeah, apparently they are horny originals" Elena rolled her eyes.

Caroline followed Elena in suit with the rolling eyes thing but Elena and Caroline both felt a strong grip on both their waists.

They turned to see their 'owners'.

"Nice to see you ladies in our selection of good girls gone wild" Kol smirked at Elena.

Elena wanted to just take a stake and kill him.

"Anyway, your old friend Bonnie went evil; you know" Kol looked at the girls. 

"Nah! Really" Caroline said sarcastically.

"We didn't realize, oh wait we did when she sold us to you guys"

Elena shook her head 

"Don't get snappy" Kol glared at Elena.

They were soon interrupted when the door flew opened and then slammed shut.

"Who's there?" Kol called out.

Soon Mikael came into view.

"What?" Klaus asked pretending to be curious .

"Just came to tell you something" Mikael said looking at Kol with hate in his eyes. 

"Like what?" Kol asked bored.

"That when your mother had the affair with that werewolf and gave birth to Klaus.

I recently found out that she slept with the same man and then gave birth to you" Mikael looked at his step-children.

"You're Klaus's full blooded brother, not half" Mikael looked at Kol. 

"I had a feeling" Klaus said. 

"Same here brother" Kol smirked at him. 

"How ?" Caroline asked confused.

"Klaus and I have... Similarities" Kol said trying to find the right word. 

"So what are you doing here Mikael?"

Asked Klaus turning to his step-father.

Mikael smiled maliciously at Kol and Klaus.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out" Like in a blur Mikael was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Katherine Part 1

Chapter 3 Katherine Part 1

Elena and Kol were making out on the couch.

They were interrupted by Esther and Mikael.

"So this is the Petrova doppelganger?" Mikael asked. 

"Yes" Elena nodded. 

"We met Tatia and Katherine and she seems the nicest out of them all" Esther added. 

"Yeah, Katherine" Mikael said in disgust. 

"What?" Asked Kol confused. 

"Your father and I told Finn, Katherine died because we never liked her and knew she'd ruin his life" Esther told Kol and Elena. 

"Excuse me?" Said a familiar voice.

They turned to see Finn shocked.

"We're sorry but Katherine is a whore" Mikael said to Finn.

Finn slammed Mikael into a wall.

"How could you lie to me?" Finn asked hurt. 

"We did what was best for you" Esther said desperately.

Finn walked out of the house and Kol and Elena followed.

When they reached outside they saw Finn by the fountain outside the house.

"I'm so sorry mother and father lied to you" Kol apologized.

Finn looked at him.

"Thanks brother" Finn smirked.

Finn looked at Elena and saw how she looked so much like Katherine.

"You look like her" Finn said. 

"I know" Elena nodded.

Before Finn could reply Caroline and Klaus came running over.

"Elena, Jeremy's dead" Caroline said. 

"What?" Elena asked feeling tears in her eyes. 

"Bonnie ripped his heart out" Caroline told Elena.

Elena cried so hard that she felt like she was about to get staked.

Caroline and Kol held her when she cried before she turned to look at Caroline.

"Why did she do this to him?" Elena asked mad. 

"Because when he cheated on her with Anna, she said he tore her heart out of her. So she did the same" Caroline watched her best friend chock on a sob.

...

They went to the grave yard to bury Jeremy.

Some how Kol and Klaus got a tomb stone that had Jeremy's name and also said when he was born, the day he died, beloved son, beloved friend, and also beloved brother.

Elena was crying threw the whole thing.

Everyone placed flowers on his grave to show that they cared.

Beside Jeremy were Elena and Jeremy's parents. Elena sighed and walked away.

...

Elena was looking at a book full of photos. Finn came in and saw her.

"I'm sorry about your brother" Finn apologized. 

"Thanks" Elena smiled.

Finn nodded but then spoke again.

"Can you help me with something?" Finn asked nervous. 

"What is it?" Asked Elena curious. 

"Can you help me find Katherine?" Finn asked.

...

Klaus, Kol, Finn, Elena, and Caroline were all outside an apartment building in North Carolina. Katherine always lived on the down low.

They got to her door and knocked.

Soon Katherine answered to see them.

"Finn" She said shocked. 

"Katherine" Finn smiled at her.

...

They all sat there in silent until Katherine decided to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked. 

"I wanted to see you" Finn told her.

Katherine nodded.

Before Katherine could talk Finn told her what his parents told him.

By the end of it she felt bad.

"I'm sorry" Katherine apologized.

Finn nodded.

"I think I should be honest too" Katherine said to Finn. 

"What?" Finn asked confused. 

"Remember when I got pregnant when I was human?" Katherine said.

Finn nodded.

"The baby was yours" Katherine smiled.  
>"How is that possible?" Asked Finn confused.<br>"I don't know" Katherine said.

Finn was next to her in a flash. Finn crashed his lips to hers and she replied back.

They were going at it.

"We are just going to go" Caroline grabbed Klaus's hand and left.

"Us too" Kol grabbed Elena's hand and left behind the other couple.

Katherine and Finn didn't even know they were gone before they ran upstairs and Finn slammed Katherine to the wall and bit her neck.

"Finn" Katherine moaned.

They ripped off each other's clothes. Katherine threw Finn on her bed and got on top of him. Katherine thrust into him and he moaned.

"Katherine" Finn moaned.

Katherine bit his neck and sucked out his blood. Katherine rode him hard and Finn was enjoying every minute of it. Katherine laid her hands on his chest and continued to ride him until she felt herself coming.

"FINN!" She moaned as she came.

Katherine continued to ride him until he finally came.

"KATHERINE!" He moaned.

Katherine got off him and lay next to him.

...

Caroline and Klaus got back to Caroline's house.

"I can't believe Bonnie killed Jeremy and Katherine had Finn's baby" Caroline said sitting on her bed. 

"I know sweetheart" Klaus said next to her.

Klaus started kissing her neck; he laid her down and got on top of her.

They started kissing each other and before they knew it, their clothes were on the floor.

Klaus gave one hard thrust and Caroline threw her head back in pleasure.

Klaus thrust into her hard and fast just the way he knew Caroline liked it.

Klaus bit her neck and offered her his wrist. Caroline drank his blood to get rid of the bite.

"Klaus I'm almost there" Caroline said as she felt her climax near.

Klaus thrust into her harder then before and Caroline had to admit she loved being a vampire because the vampire sex was awesome, but being fucked by an original was amazing.

"KLAUS!" Caroline moaned when she came long and hard. Caroline panted after she was done her orgasm.

Klaus went harder and before he knew it, he was coming long and hard also.

"CAROLINE!" he moaned in her neck.

Klaus lay next to Caroline under the covers. They smiled at each other and before they both knew it. They were going at it again.

...

Elena and Kol got back to the house and saw that Esther and Mikael were finally gone.

"Today was eventful" Elena sighed. 

"I know baby" Kol kissed her head.

Elena nodded.

Kol lifted her up and smirked at her.

Kol used his speed to get them up stairs and slammed her into the floor.

Kol slammed his lips to her and she replied back with the same amount of passion.

They ripped off each other's clothes and before they knew it Kol thrust into her. Elena moaned against his lips.

"H-h-h-harder K-K-Kol" Elena begged.

Kol did as he was asked. He quickened his pace and his thrust.

Kol kissed her lips hungrily again. They didn't care if their lips were swollen.

"God I love you" Kol said in between kisses. 

"Love you too" Elena said in between kissing him. 

"Stop talking" Kol told Elena.

Kol went even harder and faster then before. Kol felt himself coming.

"ELENA! GOD DAMN IT!" Kol moaned as he came.

Elena smiled at how he moaned her name and sweared.

It turned her on. Elena felt herself coming and put her hand in her hair and threw her head back.

"KOL!" Elena moaned as Kol helped her ride out her **.

Kol got off of her and reached for a blanket and put it over them.

"You do realize we had sex on the floor right?" Kol smiled. 

"Yeah we did" Elena laughed a bit.

They snuggled up with each other and they knew they belonged together. 


	4. Chapter 4 Date Night

Chapter 4 Date Night

Kol wanted to take Elena somewhere special. Kol had Elena in his car and was on his way out of Mystic Falls.

He made Elena get dressed up, so now Elena wore a red dress that stopped at her knees with a pair of red pumps.

They finally got there after being in the car for an hour. Elena and Kol walked into the dance club and Elena smiled.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elena asked turning to him. 

"You deserve some fun" Kol told her sincerely. 

"Than come dance with me?" Elena smiled. 

"Fine" Kol pretended to sigh.

They walked to the dance floor and started grinding to the sound right round. Elena felt the beat in her hips and Kol was surprised he could keep up with her considering he has been in a box for the last century. Kol and Elena had a fun night.

*2 hours later*

Elena and Kol were in the car heading back after dancing for almost the whole night.

"That was fun" Elena smiled at him. 

"Yeah it was" Kol had to agree.

Kol saw the woods and turned the car to go in there. Elena grew confused fast.

"What the hell are we coming in here for?" Asked Elena curiously . 

"Well I have to show you something" Kol told her.

Kol drove for a couple more minutes until Elena saw a water fall ahead.

When the car stopped Elena got out.

"This is beautiful" Elena smiled. 

"Thought you'd like it" Kol smirked.

Elena got an idea and took off her shoes and walked over to Kol.

She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Elena then took off her dress and Kol pushed her into the water. Elena came back to the surface and looked at Kol.

"Really?" She asked. 

"Yup" Kol took off his clothes and jumped in. He resurfaced and swam to Elena. He took off her underwear and bra and threw it where their clothes laid forgotten about. 

"This does seem like a magical night" Elena kissed Kol.

Kol thrust into her and she moans. Kol bites her neck and fastens his pace.

"Ah Kol!" Elena moaned. She loved this feeling.

Kol sucked out her blood but continued to fuck her hard. Elena met his thrusts and Kol had to admit it felt like heaven.

Elena felt herself coming to her point.

"Kol I'm almost there" Elena moaned out. 

"Cum for me baby" Kol said huskily in the crook of her neck cupping her wet mound in one hand and putting a finger in feeling her wetness while his right hand flicked her left breast.

Kol kept up the pace and finally Elena came.

"KOL!" Elena shouted as she came.

Kol went faster and finally came.

"ELENA!" he shouted as he came.

Kol pulled out of her and he smiled.

"That was a fun evening" Kol smirked.  
>"Yes it was" She agreed.<p>

They swam in the lake that had the beautiful waterfall that night.


	5. Chapter 5 AN

**AN: Hi fellow readers here's a vote and a authors note**

After watching The Murder of One I have decided that all my stories with my co-writer Whitlock'sGirl121 and my ones that I write on my own stories and future ones will be AU im sorry but the show is no longer interests me seriously Caroline pisses me off along with Julie plec .

I love Klaroline really I do.

The pairings for my future stories are the following review and tell me which pairing you would like me to write and if you would like to co-write with me.

From The Sunset: Finn and Sage pairing Elena has a change of heart and warns them what Stefan and Caroline are doing with Bonnie's help as a result it results in Bonnie and Elena being outcasts and a honouring Elijah and Bonnie and Caroline sacrifices themselves to save them.

Parings for this story: Finn and Sage Klaus and Elena Kol and Katherine Jeremy and Anna.

Home Is Where The Heart Is: When Esther has change of heart about killing her children it changes everything including The relationship between Kol and Katherine who tells Kol a dark secret that will change everything three words Hello Daddy Rock Star Original but will Finn and Sage with the help of Klaus and Caroline be able to reunite the two lovers and their child.

Other Pairings: Jeremy and Bonnie Damon and Rebekah no Stefan in this fic.

Shooting Stars: The Unthinkable has happened Damon and Stefan have become sadistic monsters and it's up to the originals with the help of their mates Bonnie Kol's mate a powerful witch Caroline a powerful vampire mate of Klaus. Sage a beautiful warrior Finn's mate Elena a powerful Gypsy Priestess Elijah's mate and Katherine a Spirit walker who contacts the dead Jeremy's mate.

Written In The Stars: Kol and Bonnie are soul mates mated for eternity with the help of their friends and fellow family will Kol and Bonnie be able to fight off Tyler's evil army.

Pairings: Finn and Sage Klaus and Caroline Kol and Bonnie Jeremy and Katherine Elijah and Elena.

A Fairytale Love Story: Sage Katherine Bonnie Elena and Caroline are sisters and the soul mates of the powerful Original Brothers Finn a cold lone man will Sage be able to melt his Ice cold heart Klaus a lonely Hybrid condemned to feel the agony of his painful transformation will Caroline make him feel Jeremy a necromancer haunted by Ghosts will Katherine be able to save him Kol a vampire cursed to hunt down those who escape the Underworld will Elena save him.

The Vampire Family: Love Never Dies: Only five beautiful Gypsies can break the Originals curse who says that Love Dies.

Pairings : Finn and Sage other obvious parings in other stories Kol and Elena Jeremy and Katherine Klaroline Bamon.

Salvation Of The Mikaelson's: The Mikaelson's find forgiveness in five unlikely women Klaroline Kolena Finn and Sage Jeremy and Katherine 


End file.
